Corazón Abierto
by Morriguh
Summary: Alexander con el bebé en sus brazos, se pregunta cómo la humanidad se ha ido al carajo. Soren tras su espalda, no soltará a ese pequeño que no para de llorar.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas_** _: Me van a querer pegar :c pero es que la historia es demasiado bonita para no ser compartida. Tendrá pocos capis, porque en un principio lo quería hacer un one-shot pero me iba a salir de como 15 palabras y eso es una tortura._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Hidekaz Himaruya._

-x-

Cierra la ventana cuando escucha los gritos y el ruido de una botella trizarse contra el pavimento. Ya sabe quiénes son.

El cielo de Oslo era gris, frío y tenebroso. Alexander ajusta el seguro de la ventana.

Ya venía el llanto de ella.

Suspiró.

Y se da vuelta.

-X-

 **"CORAZÓN ABIERTO"**

 **Prólogo**

-X-

Trabaja en una cafetería por medio tiempo. El empleo es ideal, considerando que todavía sigue en la Universidad y el tiempo le resulta escaso. Las ojeras en su rostro pálido demuestran que no le importa dormir poco para conseguir organizarse y alcanzar todo. Tampoco es que tuviera otra opción.

Llueve a cántaros.

― Son catorce coronas ― Dice en un monótono hablar mientras abre la caja registradora. La joven frente a él busca en su billetera. Se ve adinerada, como la mayoría de la gente que entraba a ese café. Él no les guarda envidia, asume con tranquilidad que a cada persona le tocan posibilidades distintas, y en verdad el dinero le daba igual con tal de poder mantenerse a sí mismo.

Solo a sí mismo.

Sus padres están en Bergen, pero la situación allá no es tan holgada como para poder mantenerlo en la costosa capital. Recibe un poco de dinero todos los meses, con lo que sabe no conseguiría mantenerse una semana, pero jamás pide más. Sólo agradece, y trabaja para conseguir modestamente el resto.

Entrega el vuelto y luego el café de la máquina. Hace una seña de despedida y vuelve a mirar al infinito de la puerta de entrada, totalmente indiferente.

Afuera hace frío, y el agua que cae se volverá granizo en cualquier momento. Se pregunta si hoy será necesario trotar a la pequeña casa que arrienda, no le agrada la idea de morir de hipotermia en el camino. Demasiado esfuerzo en su vida para nada.

Eran las ocho de la tarde. Media hora más y cerrará el café.

Una pareja comienza a reírse y se llenan de motes cariñosos. Alexander los mira raro. Eran otro nivel de ridiculez. Un nivel que peleaba con el mismo Soren. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Limpia por cuarta vez el mesón, ya sin nada más que hacer. A veces no le molestaba que su trabajo no fuese tan activo como otros, además que la paga era realmente buena, pero hay días que demasiada monotonía llegaba a aburrirle incluso a él.

Una campanilla suena.

Alza sus ojos azules oscuro.

― ¡Hola! ― Un joven alto y atractivo entra haciendo un montón de ruido con las suelas de goma, húmedas y que dejan una estela líquida. Alexander le sigue la mirada sin expresión alguna. Ojalá se resbale y tropiece.

Lastimosamente, toda entidad divina hace oídos sordos y el muchacho llega hasta el mesón donde está él.

― ¡Te he venido a buscar, Noru! ― Sonríe mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura. El cajero lo mira sin ningún gesto de felicidad.

Se llama Alexander. En ningún momento sus padres le han puesto Noru.

― Me pregunto, considerando que para ti todos los noruegos deben llamarse "Noru", por qué no haces lo mismo con los demás. A quien le dices así solamente es a mí ― Escupe monótamente.

El recién llegado baja sus ojos con suficiencia.

― ¡Qué tonto eres! ¡Es un apodo especial! No tiene sentido alguno que les diga así a otras personas... A todo esto ¿Por qué todavía no me tienes apodo?

―Porque no eres especial ― En otras personas, sus palabras duras y frías como cuchillas de hielo, podrían surtir efecto sin embargo, el sol incandescente de Soren parecía ni siquiera verse afectado por ello.

― ¡Eso es cruel! ― Simula ofenderse pero vuelve a sonreír ― ¿Cuánto te queda?

― Te sabes mi horario, psicópata ― Murmura dándose la vuelta. No quería ni por si acaso pudiese notar el leve calor en sus mejillas. Leve. Levísimo.

Comenzó a ordenar los tarros de café de grano.

 _Era apenas notorio._

Alexander es una persona realmente cuidadosa con sus emociones. Incluso podía decirse que se tomaba consideraciones totalmente innecesarias, si se sabía de quien se protegía. Soren a veces parece tener una mosca solitaria volando y chocando contra las paredes del cráneo tras haberse metido por un oído.

Es tonto pensarlo, pero le reconforta saber que alguien está al pendiente de él. La soledad es cruel enemiga.

― Lo siento, pero no me lo sé. Sólo vengo a esta hora porque salgo de clases y sé que a esta hora sí o sí te podré encontrar ― Da unas carcajadas antes de sentarse en la banca que daba junto al mesón.

Alexander sintió que un párpado le tiritó.

Después se acuerda de que Soren sólo es como un parásito, un mosquito grande y molestoso. También reflexiona para sus adentros, que había sido estúpido pensar que Soren era capaz de preocuparse por otra persona que no era él y la cerveza.

Así que ésta era su normalidad.

― Voy a pedirle a mi jefa que te prohíba la entrada por acoso ― Se gira con el mismo paño para limpiar el mesón. Quinta vez haciendo lo mismo.

Soren se sobresalta.

― ¿Qué? ¡Por qué, si somos mejores amigos!

― No. Tú te autodenominaste mi mejor amigo. Yo no tengo amigos.

― ¡Entonces yo soy tu único amigo! ¡Qué cosas tiernas puedes llegar a decir! Muy emotivo… ¡No me hagas llorar en público, Noru!

Alexander sospecha que tiene alguna patología mental muy severa.

― No. He dicho que no tengo amigos. Conjunto vacío, no existe, no hay, tú no estás incluido en ello. ¿Entiendes? Tampoco lo eres.

Y Soren por primera vez dejó de sonreír. Se quedó en silencio. Y Alexander se sintió satisfecho por su dolor.

― Soy tu mejor amigo, Alex. Soy tu mejor amigo y eso es solo el primer paso ― Y volvió a dibujar esa insistente curva ― ¡Sírveme un café! ¡Un _espresso, per favore_!

-X-

Los gritos se han intensificado y ahora parece que la pelea va en el clímax.

Soren observa la pared sorprendido.

― ¡Guau, estos sí que pelean! ¿Cuánto llevan? ¿Media hora? ― Las voces del televisor eran mínimas en comparación al ruido de la casa aledaña. Y eso que estaban viendo una película de acción con muchas explosiones y gritos. Alexander pide paciencia al techo, ya sin saber en exasperarse o tratar de ignorar los ruidos. Demasiado conocidos, demasiado desagradables.

― Ya se callarán ― Dijo como única respuesta. Soren con su mismo gesto optimista refunfuña que les falta tomarse la vida con más calma.

― ¡Tanto grito me dio hambre, pidamos pizza! ¿De qué quieres, Noru? ―Y se acercó sin más al teléfono de la casa, como si fuese la propia.

Alexander se alzó de hombros.

― Me da igual. Pero lo comprarás tú ― Todavía no estaban en fecha de pago y estaba corto de dinero. Pero no tenía interés alguno en explicárselo por doceava vez al extranjero.

Soren le guiñó un ojo.

― El caballero debe invitar a su dami-… ¡Auch! ―Un cojín llegó con una puntería demasiado acertada y terriblemente violenta a su rostro.

Alexander todavía tiene el brazo en el aire.

― Ups, se me resbaló.

-x-

Soren devora un trozo de pizza, ignorando lo mejor posible el algodón empapado con sangre que está tapando un orificio nasal. Ese golpe fue realmente con odio.

El queso chorrea y la carne cae lentamente en un plato sobre sus piernas. Este último se lo había pasado el dueño de casa, sabiendo la terrible manía de ensuciar todo a su alrededor.

El danés le responde con un grito de lo dulce y amable que era su mejor amigo. Alexander como siempre, ni se inmutó. Se sentó a su lado y le robó un trozo de pizza.

Los vecinos habían dejado de pelear. En ese hogar oscuro y reinaba el silencio. Ellos en cambio con ellos, tenían la música del celular de Soren. Era una melodía alegre y pegajosa, demasiado adecuada para él. Demasiado distinta a las instrumentales de Alex. El de ojos más oscuros no opinó nada cuando Soren apagó la televisión, aludiendo que la película estaba mortalmente aburrida y que mejor escucharan música. Simplemente dejó hacer, que era lo más fácil.

― ¿Cómo se llama esta canción? ―Preguntó el danés mientras meneaba la cabeza como un tonto. El otro muchacho se alzó de hombros.

― No escucho esta música ― Respondió. Soren era su autodenominado mejor amigo, y por eso mismo, también era el que mejor soportaba la indiferencia y el extraño comportamiento del noruego.

― ¡Deberías escuchar música! ¡Te llenará de vida y energía! ― Le acerca su celular a la oreja, como si con eso pudiera persuadirlo. Como si más cerca, más convincente fuera.

Alex da un fuerte suspiro y coge el celular, que está lleno de rasguños por las caídas en estado ebriedad.

Soren era demasiado libre, demasiado inmaduro. Salía de fiesta y a tomar cada vez que se daba la ocasión. Alexander había tenido que madurar y ser realista porque no le quedaba otra opción. Prefería ahorrar ese dinero para poder comprarse cosas para la universidad, ropa o incluso comida.

Demasiado opuestos.

-x-

El beso de despedida fue más o menos incómodo. Soren solía despedirse de la gente con un beso en la mejilla, lo que ponía terriblemente mal al noruego. Parecía que el extranjero lo sabía porque no paraba de sonreír cuando posó sus labios livianos sobre la piel.

Alexander quería golpearle cada vez que hacía eso. ¿Qué había de malo en despedirse de la mano, una palmadita en el hombro?

Le dolía la cabeza y las manos le cosquilleaban. Alejó sus ojos índigo de la mirada más clara y miró hacia la muralla, con indiferencia.

― ¡Qué duermas bien! ― Dijo el danés y solo obtuvo silencio. Por esa razón prosigue ― ¡El rey te manda sus vibras para la entrevista con el jefe de carrera!

Alexander giró, con el ceño fruncido.

― Yo jamás te he dicho que-…

Y Soren le guiña el ojo, haciendo con la mano un gesto de despedida.

― Lo escuché por ahí. ¡Soy un verdadero Bond!

Así que por eso la compra de la pizza. Quería reconfortarlo a su estúpida manera. Encajó las piezas rápidamente. Ah, y que seguramente tenía hambre.

Alexander lo ve alejarse, quieto en su sitio y sin decir nada. Nevaba suavemente y la fornida espalda de Soren desaparece entre los copos, mientras de a poco los hombros comenzaban a llenarse de una pequeña capa de nieve.

La chaqueta no es lo suficiente abrigadora. Se va a enfermar. Se devana los sesos en si llamarlo y hacerlo que se quede en su casa.

Negó. No. No.

Se dio media vuelta, y cerró con cuidado la pequeña casita.

Soren seguramente se tomará un paracetamol y listo.

-X-

Despertó de golpe.

"03:47"

El silencio en su habitación se atenazaba sobre su cuerpo, haciéndose denso. Alexander se sobó la cara creyendo que fue una pesadilla de la cual no recuerda al despertar.

Tal vez no tuvo que comer los restos de la pizza antes de ir a dormir.

Inhala profundamente.

Y lo siente.

Giró sus ojos hacia la muralla que separaba su casa de los vecinos.

Había un quejido. A lo lejos, al fondo sonaba un quejido tenue. Un gemido. Casi un lamento.

Era de madrugada y por un momento piensa en fantasmas. Pero recordó a sus vecinos. Sus drogadictos y problemáticos vecinos.

Seguramente estarán en alguna extraña reconciliación o Dios sabe qué.

Exhaló y se cubrió con la gruesa manta. Mejor seguir durmiendo.

El gemido parecía un llanto.

-x-

Estaba en el café, contando el dinero y colocando una parte en el sobre que su jefa le había pasado. En esos momentos la tienda estaba prácticamente vacía. Sólo había una pareja junto a la ventana, riéndose alegremente. La misma pareja ridícula de siempre.

Cuatrocientas coronas. Eso guarda en la caja. El resto lo deja en el sobre. Escribió la fecha y cantidad de dinero, lo selló y lo fue a dejar a la oficina que estaba detrás de la tienda.

La mujer sonríe secamente y le agradece. Alexander sencillamente se dio la vuelta, acostumbrado a la acritud.

La reunión con el jefe de carrera se había aplazado para la próxima semana, por lo que los esfuerzos de anoche habían sido en vano.

Había cerca de la pared, una mesa con estudiantes conversando, se notaba que uno era extranjero, tanto por su rostro oscuro como por mordía las palabras. Noruega y Suecia se han consolidado como "sueños americanos" para la juventud europea y de tierras más lejanas.

Seguramente, los chicos aceptaron un favor de alguien de su facultad, del mismo modo que él, cuando tuvo que ayudar a Soren a que se ambientara. El término de ayudar era bastante relativo, Soren pudo vérselas por sí mismo y salir victorioso. Pero favores son favores.

Por eso ahora tiene una rémora gigantesca y rubia pegada a su nuca.

-x-

Cuando coloca la llave en su puerta, puede seguir escuchando el gemido. En la mañana había parado pero ha vuelto. Siente que algo está mal.

La casa oscura, sin pintura y realmente de aspecto tétrico no ayuda a pensar lo contrario.

El Chevy de los vecinos no está. Será quizás la vecina que llora.

O quizás no.

Está seguro que es mala idea lo que hará, pero se aleja de su puerta y va hacia la próxima. Toca la puerta, sin tener respuesta. El gemido prosigue. Otea por las ventanas, sin poder ver algo. Siente que en cualquier momento algo le saltará en la cara.

Rodea la casa, mirando como la puerta de la cocina está junta. El gemido es levemente audible. Es agudo. Persistente.

Algo definitivamente no está bien.

Abre la puerta suavemente, recibiendo un crujido corto por los engranajes oxidados. Ojalá no lo denuncien por entrar a la casa.

La cocina está sucia, los platos juntan moho y basura. La mesa está llena de polvo y comida rápida a medio devorar.

El llanto se hace más fuerte, incluso consigue hacer eco en esa casa que parece desmoronarse. Todo oscuro y tenebroso. Polvo. Basura. Parece un chiquero, o bien, el lugar donde matarían a alguien. La última idea no lo hace sentir más tranquilo. Si se encuentra con algo así no sabrá cómo reaccionar.

No se atreve a encender las luces, así que camina de puntillas, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. El llanto se escucha del sótano. Traga saliva.

Es…

No. No puede ser.

-x-

― ¡Noru! ¡Noru dónde estás! ― Soren atraviesa la puerta, buscándolo en aquella casa roñosa, sin pensar en que alguien más podría estar con ellos ― ¡Noru!

Apenas y puede ver a su alrededor, pero sigue el mismo ruido que preocupó al noruego. La llamada fue demasiado escueta, poquísima información pero demasiada intensidad en la urgencia.

Cruza un dormitorio que presume, es el cuarto principal. Hay una ampolleta sucia, que está encendida. El llanto se hace más fuerte.

― ¡Noru! ― Baja las escaleras mohosas con rapidez y se queda estático cuando ve una figura encorvada en el piso. Es el noruego, de espaldas. El más alto siente una punzada de miedo ― Noru… Qué pasa…

Cuando se acerca más, puede ver que Alexander sostiene algo entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos celestes se dilatan, casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

El bebé, mugriento y mordido por las ratas, llora y llora.

Alexander no puede reaccionar, no es capaz.

La humanidad es una basura.

-x-

 ** _Notas finales_** _: Y dejé la cagá c: jiji. Usen la votación para sus opiniones y reviews o PM para putearme u opinar._

 _Adiós! Ahora sí que sí me despido hasta julio!_


	2. ¡Aviso!

E

Por una infinidad de motivos, he cambiado de aires. Tengo una cuenta en AO3 y en Wattpad, en un principio, quería usar la primera, pero por ciertas razones, tuve que decantarme por la segunda.

Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me han seguido por casi siete años, he crecido junto a ustedes, me han reír y llorar, incluso puedo decir que ayudaron a gran parte de mi desarrollo en la adolescencia. Por eso, no quiero despedirme, sino que continuar, obviamente no podré con todas las historias que tengo (2018 será mi último año previo a los internados clínicos) y tengo que priorizar tiempo y esfuerzo.

Esta nota estará en las historias que continuaré en la cuenta que dejaré al final de la nota.

Les quiero, jamás lo duden.

www . wattpad user/ morriguh


End file.
